The Nanite Event
by Likefireneedsair
Summary: Just what happened during the last few minutes of the Nanite Event? How was it that Rex saved himself and brother but ended up alone? Not everything thing can be predicted though calculations.


**Fandom:** Generator Rex

**Words:** 2,761

**Synopsis:** Just what happened during the last few minutes of the Nanite Event? How was it that Rex saved himself and brother but ended up alone? Not everything thing can be predicted though calculations.

_I've been working on this for five hours and only proofread once so please ignore any mistakes. It was inspired by an old drawing of mine._

_ post/44076167725/what-what-is-this-is-this-a-compl ete-piece_

* * *

Caesar could feel his palms beginning to sweat. This was it, the day they've been planning for months. His parents and Rylander standing closely behind as his hand hovered over the button, the button that was set up to trigger everything. Those who were to make it happen all in one room, except Peter Meechum of course who thought it best that when everything went down, he was to be away.

It was Caesar who was to directly start everything, just as he planned in case what they were going to do was to be discovered. Though he knew his parents would not stand for him taking the fall. His mother especially would tan his hide if she were to know of his 'just in case' plan. Taking a deep breath, Caesar, pressed the button.

For a few long second it was silent and Caesar feared him may have made a miscalculation. Suddenly various alarms throughout the lab began to signal and within seconds after that a siren from above began to wail. Quickly the scientist ran to the monitors to make sure everything was failing accordingly.

"We have a problem here." Rylander stated causing the Salazars to run over to him, peering over his should to assess the situation. "It appears that everything is on track but I'm getting mixed signals from the main reactor."

"It appears as if someone has messed with it." Raphael spoke, stroking his chin.

"I'll go check it out and meet up with you after." Caesar said already heading for the door but was stopped as Violeta grabbed her son's wrist.

"No mi hijo, go to your brother. We shall check it out while you get yourself and Rex out of harm." With a quick kiss on his cheek she was out the door, her husband following closely behind. Caesar looked after them, a feeling in the pit of his stomach he could not shake. Finally breaking his gaze away, he gave a quick nod to Rylander who was eyeing him and took off towards their sleeping quarters.

* * *

Bursting through the door, Caesar began to call for Rex as he ran toward the bed his little brother inhabited. With a swift movement he whipped the comforter off the bed; face paling as it revealed the empty mattress beneath it.

"Oh no" he whispered, quickly making his way to the hall. Caesar raced past dozens of people who were running in the opposite direction for their safety. He bumped into several people as he passed them to get to his parents location. When Rex often woke up alone, he would go looking for their parents in the main reactor room where they spend most of their time.

In his rush Caesar did not see the man who suddenly appeared from a crossing hallway. Both men grunted as they collided with each other and fell to the hard concert floor. Without even looking in the others direction, Caesar, pushed himself up and continued running. Unknown to him that Van Kleiss was picking himself of the ground and began heading in the same direction.

* * *

Rex trembled as he pushed the already cracked door open. He felt what little relief at seeing his parents inside fade as he noticed their panic tones, speaking in big words about things he did not understand. The young boy had woken up in a start as the sirens began to blare loudly throughout the compound. Feeling quite frightened and still half asleep he went to find his parents, only remembering on the way to the reactor room that he was instructed to stay in bed no matter what he heard. Only to leave when his family came to get him but Rex did not want to wait for them to come.

"Mama" Rex squeaked, flinching slightly as his parents quickly spun around, shock clear on their face. His father quickly turned back to his work as his mother look down to him.

"Rex, mi hjio, what are you doing here?" Violeta asked, trying and failing to keep her voice calm. The reactor suddenly brightened and a gust of steam emitted from it causing Rex to cry out. Pointing out toward the door she shouted at her youngest son. "Rex you need to leave, run now to your brother!"

"B-but I, I" Rex stuttered, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He was scared and confused and the last thing he wanted right now was to leave his parents. He gave another startled cry as his feet left the ground. Looking up he was the worried face of his brother who seemed to be talking to him but he couldn't understand what Caesar was saying. Everything was moving too fast, everything was too loud and he was too scared. Biting his lip, Rex buried his face in Caesar's shirt who in turn ran his fingers through his little brothers hair to try and comfort him.

* * *

Caesar breathed a sigh of relief with his little brother finally in his arms. The relief was short lived as his mother was suddenly in front of him with urgency in her voice.

"You have to take Rex out of here; it's become too dangerous to be even near the compound!" She shouted turning back to her work.

"I can't leave you two here, we _all_ need to leave now!" Caesar shouted back stubbornly, his hold on Rex tightening. Violeta turned back to him opening her mouth to argue but did not get the chance.

"Leave now! We shall be right behind you in a few seconds!" Raphael shouted without even turning around. When Caesar hesitated, he turned to look his oldest in the eye, silently ordering him to leave. And with one last look to his mother, Caesar bolted from the room.

* * *

Violeta watched her boys go before turning to assist her husband with the last of the details. The two worked as quickly as they possible could, not wanting to leave till the last possible second. Turning towards her husband she grabbed his shoulder turning him to face her.

"We cannot wait any longer; we need to make sure our boys have gotten out safely." She said, trying to keep her panic from her voice. With a last few clicks and a nod in agreement the two began to turn towards the door.

"I'm afraid you two are not going to make it." The couple whipped fully towards the door and gasped at the sight before them. Van Kleiss already had the door half close, and a weapon pointing towards them to stop their flight. Violeta opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but he cut her off before she could speak.

"It's a shame that you two were always in the way but in order to get what I want, you two need to be out of the picture it seems." He said smugly. "I was hoping Caesar was still in here but it looks like I'll just have to deal with him myself." Angry the parents spat words of distain at him but it was too late, he quickly closed the door before their words could reach him. Raphael ran up to the closed door pulling on the handle but it did not budge. Violeta looking behind her at the reactor only to see they've run out of time. As if there were any chance to save him, Violeta threw her body over Raphael's as the fiery wave washed over them.

* * *

Caesar felt Rex shake violently in his grasp. No doubt he was just as terrified if not more so that he his older brother was. The halls were mostly clear now, only a few were behind like the duo as they ran towards safety. All Caesar knew in that moment was that he had to get his little brother to safety, to somewhere they could meet up with their parents. Unfortunately somehow Caesar knew that it was not going to happen.

Hearing the sudden blast all Caesar could do was close his eyes and curl over his brother protectively as the force of the blast picked him off his feet. He braced himself to feel the heat and the force of the impact. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion, waiting for the result of the blast but it never came. Opening his eyes slightly he felt the air leave his lungs. He was hovering several feet off the ground, fire licking at a glowing blue force around them. Furrowing his brow, Caesar looked at his little brother and stopped breathing. Rex's eyes glowed the same blue, marks, appeared in the same color, stretched across his face.

"Rex?" he whispered as his little brother looked up at him, still clinging to his shirt. Slowly the two began to sink back to the now cracked concert flooring. And just as quickly as it appeared the blue glow faded. But Caesar could not look up from his brother, who now looked back at him with the same chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly Rex went limp in Caesar's arms and panic inside as he quickly placed his head to his little brother's chest. He began to breathe again hearing his little brother's heartbeat.

"He seems to have passed out." Caesar jumped as he looked up slightly. Rylander was there, kneeling just inches from them. He did not even notice to elder scientist was there. "Incredible, it must be the nanites within him. If he hadn't, you both would . . . he saved your lives." He was at a loss for words at what he found when he spotted the brothers. Brother still in his arms, Caesar, stood up and took a look around.

"Dios mio" he gasped at the destruction around him. He froze as he laid his eyes on the hall they came from. Behind him he could hear Rylander speaking but could not understand the words. No one could have survived this. Fighting the lump in his throat and sudden stinging in his eyes he turned towards Rylander. Caesar pushed his little brother into the older man's arms.

"I need to go get my lab; you need to get Rex out of here, please! I'll find you by tracking the omega." He could tell Rylander wanted to argue, wanted to tell him to forget the lab but he couldn't do that and the elder scientist knew that. With one final look at his little brother, Caesar darted off through a separate hall.

* * *

He watched at the younger man ran down one of the less destroyed hallways that led to his lab. He took a look at the hall where they came from and down to Rex. He finally understood the look the child's older brother had worn seconds before.

"Rex, Caesar . . . I'm so sorry." With that he began to run towards the exit. It did not take long for there were several exist but the relief of being out was short lived. He needed to get far away from the building as possible. The big problem was, there was no transport. He'd have to run but with a child in arms he was not quite sure how far he could make it before the entire place with gone. But he'd have to try, it's not like he has a choice.

Then older man began to run as fast as he could over the uneven path beneath him. His throat began to burn as he breathed in the ice cold air and knees began to ache but he kept on running. He needed to get this boy, who he has known since birth, to somewhere safe. He needed to get to his own son and wife.

Rylander ran for several minutes but no matter how far he ran, the blast was bigger than he expected. He did not even get fully turned around when the force of the blast threw the two. The last thing the old scientist saw was the small Salazar flying from his arms and the hard earth closing in on him.

* * *

Caesar finally made it too where he was running to and didn't waste any time in ripping the door open to get to his portable lab. He raced to it, using a remote to bring down the platform to reach the top. He had to hurry; running through the halls to the other side of the compound took up too much time. He needed to leave as soon as he entered.

With haste he opened and slammed the door of the lab and ran to the controls, typing in the correct orders to get him out. Within seconds the engine roared to life and hummed as it began to levitate off the ground. Caesar typed in new coordinates, he didn't know where he wasn't pay attention. All he knew was that it was somewhere away from Abysus.

Relief spread through him for a second as he leaned against the door when the lab began to move. However the sharp pang in his chest chased it away. Before he could reflect on what just happened, a loud bang echoed through the lab and Caesar was launched forward.

* * *

Cold was the first thing he felt and if felt good against his head when the pain began the set in. With bleary eyes Caesar looked around. He was on the cold metal floor of his lab. It was only after he sat himself up was when he noticed multiple alarms within the lab signaling. Caesar grabbed his aching head and he used the work table in the center to help pull himself up. The blast of the compound explosion must have caused him to hit his head.

Trying to ignore the ever growing headache, Caesar began to assess the situation. But it was as if he was working on autopilot he understood what was going on, is able to figure out a solution but he felt out of control as if he didn't. He filed away the crazed observation and chalked it up to a concussion. Finally after fifteen minutes of trying to slow the sudden acceleration, he came to a stop.

He plopped down in his chair, which he instantly regretted as it jarred his throbbing head. He also regretted looking to his left, there on the table was a picture of himself, his father and Rex. Rex and his father looked unbelievably excited and his younger brother held up a small cheap trophy he won in soccer. Caesar's hand was on his shoulder smiling for the camera and his father's arms were wrapped around the small boy. Quickly Caesar picked up the picture and gently placed it in a drawer out of sight. With a shuttered breath he placed his head in his hands. He couldn't comprehend how everything turned out so wrong, after calculating the outcome for so long.

After several minutes of trying to regulate his breathing, did he notice how bad his hands were shaking and how close to tears he was. Forcing himself up, he walked to his controls. He did not have time for grieving, he had to fine that Omega, he had to find his where his brother and Rylander where at.

* * *

"Ow" Rex cried and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Young eyes scanned the demolished land around him. Fear took hold as the small boy stood up, hugging himself. "Hello! Is anybody out there!?" He called out sniffling; tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself looking down. Noticing something on the pocket of his shirt he quickly pulled it up and read it. "Rex?" He read. He panicked even more, no doubt this was his name if it was on his shirt but he couldn't be sure. Sobbing the boy began to call out.

"Help! I don't know where I am!" He shuttered as he began walking. "And I hurt! Hello!?" Rex continued to sob hugging his arms around him tightly. Somehow he knew he couldn't stay here but he didn't know where here was or where he was now walking to. After walking for several minutes, he just couldn't anymore. Eyes too blurred from tears, Rex fell to his knees and cried out for help, for his parents who he couldn't remember but surly had. He cried because he was hurting and didn't know why but most of all he was crying because he was terrified and horribly alone.


End file.
